Henrique de Oliveira
| background = #fefefe | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #0b0b0b | fontcolor1 = #fefefe | color2 = #c4c4c4 | fontcolor2 = #0b0b0b | bodyfontcolor = #0b0b0b | image = Henrique.png | width = 270 | age = Seventeen | gender = Male | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = August 3, 1998 | address = 83 Pearl Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Students | relationships = Single | housemates = Fernando and Beatriz de Oliveira | personality = Henrique has always been an outgoing and friendly individual, even if he grew up fairly isolated from the world around him. His parents were wary of letting Henrique going out and playing with poorer kids, but he would still sneak out and play with them anyway. He also enjoyed playing with his cousins whenever they were over. He's also very clever, and has a knack for learning things really quickly. He has no problem running around for a while, and he's very athletic. He enjoys playing sports more than doing schoolwork, especially soccer. However, growing up isolated from things, he is very naïve and trusting of people. He doesn't have a lot of sense of inequality in the world, and he's only ever really encountered praise his whole life. This even continued when he moved to Miduna Beach and started at his new school, where everyone would give him special treatment because he was new and foreign. He loved the attention, because it was what he had grown used to his whole life. It wasn't until the novelty of it all started to wear off, and people resumed their normal lives that Henrique started to feel lonely. He was good at sports, but he would start to get frustrated in his classes whenever he couldn't understand what was happening. As a result, he's started to take out a lot more of his frustration in sports. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'11" (1.81m) Henrique never really cared much for his appearance. His mother would buy him all sorts of expensive clothing and name brands, and he would just wear it without really questioning it or thinking much about it. He always had hairdressers who would cut his hair for him, and he would just grab whatever he had available. He's also very tall for his age, and very thin. He's athletic and likes to run a lot. He's almost always playing sports, and he's always had a personal chef preparing his meals for him, so he doesn't eat junk food a lot. | family = Henrique was born to Fernando and Beatriz de Oliveira. Beatriz was a highly famous actress, and Fernando was working as a TV director. Their parents met on set, and they quickly began seeing each other, spreading rumors that she only got the role because she was dating the director. Still, they married each other a year and a half later, and had Henrique after they had been married for two years. Growing up, it was obvious to Henrique that his parents loved each other very much, and they always showed it. Even though he grew up raised by a nanny while his parents were working, his nanny practically became a part of the family. In fact, Henrique grew close to all of the help he had around the house, even if it was in part due to the fact that he didn't have anyone close of his own age. | history = Henrique was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil in 1998 to Fernando and Beatriz de Oliveira. His parents cared about him a lot. His parents were busy a lot with work, and he grew up being taken care of by his nanny, Esmeralda, who he considered to be a part of his family. Luckily, his parents treated Esmeralda as part of the family as well, and would give her paid vacations whenever one of them could stay home and take care of Henrique. Although Henrique grew up loved and cared for, he also grew up fairly sheltered. He had tutors coming to his mansion of a house and homeschooling him. He had some cousins who would come around every now and then and he would play with them, but mostly he was spending time with other rich kids and people much older than him. When he was eight, Esmeralda had a baby boy, and she moved in with the baby's father, so she started to come around less, seeing as she was preoccupied looking after her own family, and Henrique became pretty solitary. He had plenty of toys and gadgets surrounding him, but his favorite thing to do was to sneak out and play soccer on the streets with the other kids from surrounding neighborhoods. This continued for a while, but Henrique's parents didn't find out about it for a long time after that. When Henrique was fourteen, his dad came home early and planned to surprise him, only to find out that he was out playing with the poor kids on the street. They immediately decided to do something about it, which conveniently timed up with Beatriz getting a film offer in USA. It wasn't a great role, but she took it anyway and the de Oliveira family left their mansion and bought a new one in Beverly Hills, where Henrique continued to be home-schooled. Henrique started learning English, on top of trying to catch up with a different schooling system and he found it extremely difficult. He was lucky in one sense though, that his parents signed him up for the local soccer team where he played with other kids his age and loved it. He was much better at soccer than he was at schoolwork, so he started to push his priorities more towards soccer than school. His tutor repeatedly told his parents that Henrique wasn't trying hard at school, and they suggested that the best way for him to enjoy schooling was for him to go to school with people his own age so he could develop social skills. They were hesitant about sending him to school, so they started to look up nice neighborhoods with good schools and good ESL programs, before eventually deciding to move to Miduna Beach. Henrique thoroughly enjoyed moving in in late 2014, finally getting to live in a town where his parents would let him go out to a regular school, and where he could hang out and spend time with friends. He became popular pretty immediately, because people were interested in the stories he had to tell about his life. Henrique loved going to school, and he especially loved immersing himself in the social situations. He got invited out by almost all of the popular kids, and when they found out he could play soccer, he gained some more popularity from that. He plans to audition for the school soccer team when school comes back. Even though he's having a little bit of difficulty with his schoolwork, he just tells his parents that it's due to him having difficulty understanding English, not because he's not trying enough, and they let him go, for the most part. | trivia = *He speaks Portuguese fluently and he speaks Spanish semi-fluently after learning bits from his Dominican nanny. He's working on becoming fluent in English and still has some trouble with it. *He also has a golden retriever named Lucia. | fc = Rafael Vitti | user = Minithepeanut}}